disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Face the Music
"Face the Music" is the thirty-fourth episode of the animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 27, 2017 and is the twenty-first episode in the second season. Synopsis On Star’s Song Day, Star and Marco work with principle songstrel Ruberiot to create a ballad for the event. Plot Moon calls Star to remind her that she needs to have a song written for her on "Song Day" as it is a tradition for the royal family of Mewni. Star does not want to, believing it to be dumb especially after hearing Moon's special rendition from her youth. She tells her that a songstrel named Ruberiot will arrive to help her and they hang up. Moon then tells River that she is headed into the Forest of Death for a special visit though River worries. Back at the Diaz House, Ruberiot arrives and Star has Marco keep them company while she goes make tea for them. In actuality, she is just making noise and escapes on Cloudy. Moon arrives at a small house in the middle of the forest that turns out to be the home of Ludo's family, the Avarius Royal Family. Ludo had taken over the castle after the family went on vacation and they have been living in squalor since. Moon asks if they know where Ludo is, but they are unable to help and she leaves, though Dennis, the youngest sibling, spies on them. As Star returns from her outing, Marco is relieved to see her, but she plans to leave again as she does not want anything to do with Ruberiot or the Song Day celebration. Marco pulls her into the kitchen to talk privately and he demands that she stay. She still does not want to as she believes that the song will be boring, but Marco tells her that she is "anything but ordinary" and she finally agrees to stay just to get Ruberiot to finish his job and leave. Back in the woods, Moon is followed by Dennis and calls him out. He asks her to help his older brother because he is "not well" and he needs his help. Moon asks him to take her to him and they fly to a mountain some distance away from his temple hideout. Moon looks off and sees that Ludo has the other half of the wand and demands that they leave immediately. Upon doing so, Ludo looks off as if he sensed their presence. Star proceeds to blast off on Ruberiot by calling him a hack and telling him that he will just write another phony song. To her surprise however, Ruberiot is well aware of the "puff piece" style songs of the previous princesses and wanted to write something different. Angered and offended, he leaves a guilt ridden Star. Moon returns from her trip and loosely promises Dennis that she will do something about Ludo. As she puts her armor on, River reminds her that they must attend the Song Day celebration. Star and Marco arrive with Moon and River along with the Magic High Commission to see the song performed. Star tells Moon that there were some changes she had made to the usual song and that she did not want to offend her, but Moon tells her not to worry. Ruberiot performs in front of a large crowd "The Ballad of Star Butterfly" which starts as a simple minstrel song before turning into a full on rock ballad about Star's unusual abilities; winning the crowd over. However, Ruberiot continues and begins delving into more personal details about losing the spell book and Glossaryck to Ludo and the Butterflys intent to keep it a secret from the everyone including the High Commission. Moon and River are alarmed at the revealing detail with Star telling them that she wanted to be honest. However, she is surprised when Ruberiot continues and reveals that Star is, in fact, in love with Marco. Everyone is shocked and aghast at the revelation that the King and Queen lied to them "by omission" and the Butterfly Family, Marco and the Commission hide in the castle. The Commission (minus Rhombulus) is upset with Moon about lying to them. As they argue over the situation, Marco asks Star if they can talk, but she summons Cloudy and flees the castle into the night. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Patrick Stump as Ruberiot *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly/Ludo *Atticus Shaffer as Dennis Avarius *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *John DiMaggio as Brudo Avarius *Tress MacNeille as Lady Avarius *Jess Harnell as Songstrel Songs *The Ballad of Star Butterfly Gallery Trivia *This is the fourth half hour-long episode in the series, following "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", "Storm the Castle" and "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". *Patrick Stump, lead vocalist for the rock band Fall Out Boy, guest stars as Ruberiot. **Oddly enough, he is not credited in the episode. *Star's crush on Marco was revealed to both Marco, her parents, and all of Mewni. *The Forest of Death from "Diaz Family Vacation" returns. *During the scene of everyone attending the Song Day Festival, a gay couple can be seen briefly. It is two men holding hands with their toddler daughter. *The voice of Dennis, Atticus Shaffer, co-stars with Eden Sher (Star Butterfly) on the ABC sitcom, The Middle. *The episode name is a pun on the idiom "face the music" (be confronted with the unpleasant consequences of one's actions). *Rhombulus still remembers that Star told him about losing Glossaryck and the book from "Crystal Clear". When Lekmet bleats in agreement with Hekapoo about the Butterflys keeping the information from them, Rhombulus nervously chuckles "Yeah, what the goat said." International Premieres *May 25, 2017 (United Kingdom and Ireland) External links *Face the Music at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes